Reedus Jonah
|kanji=リーダス・ジョナー |rōmaji=''Rīdasu Jonā'' |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age=27 (debut) 34 (X791) |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Brown |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Second Fairy Tail Building First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart=Reedus (Edolas) |magic=Pict Magic |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Yūichi Iguchi |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Reedus Jonah is one of the Mages of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Reedus is a tall man with curly, light orange hair, whose most distinctive feature was his extremely large and round torso, which made his limbs look much smaller than they actually look in comparison, a result of Makarov’s Titan Magic, with Reedus having asked him that to better use his Pict Magic. He has a rectangular-shaped face which sported prominent, linear cheekbones.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Cover Seven years after the disappearance of Tenrou Island, Makarov’s Titan spell worn off, with Reedus returning to his original, slim appearance as a result. His cheekbones appear to have disappeared from sight, and his hair is also seemingly cut slightly shorter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 8 Reedus’ first outfit consisted of a white shirt fitting his chest’s size, with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark pants, dark, pointed shoes adorned by light crescent moon-like motifs on the inner sides, and a distinctive dark hat, with a large brim, a curved point hanging down on Reedus’ left and a light orange band around it, highly reminiscent of those worn by fictional sorcerers. Reedus’ shirt was once shown reading “''I’ll defeat Erza and Laxus” in large letters, something which was written by Natsu Dragneel, but which couldn’t be used for his '''Pict Magic'. After the time skip, Reedus switched to an attire more closely resembling that of a fictional French artist, consisting of a dark vest over a light shirt with rolled-up sleeves, dark pants and striped shoes with plain tips. Around his neck is a large, and light-coloured ribbon, he wears a dark top hat with a light band around it and a pair of glasses-like goggles on his eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 14 Personality Reedus doesn't seem to be very brave, seen when he stated he was "afraid" of Laxus Dreyar when Makarov noticed him hiding in the building,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 11-12 however he will do important jobs if asked, like protecting Lucy from Phantom LordFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 17 and finding help during the Battle of Fairy Tail. He loves to draw happy scenes, such as when Happy was first born.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Page 23 Reedus also likes to portray other people, like drawing Mirajane and Freed just for having good looks. Reedus has a habit of using French words, like "Oui" (French for "yes") and "Pardon" (French for "sorry").Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 18 Reedus is very kind, and compassionate as well. When Reedus draws people he respects his models a great deal, as he always asks them if they are tired or not.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Cover Page History Reedus is one of the veteran Mages, having joined when Natsu Dragneel was still a child. He was not as large then as he had not yet asked Makarov to alter his size. He was seen drawing Happy when he was first born. Sometime after this, Reedus requested that Makarov use his Titan Magic on him. This is what made his chest so large. It is assumed he asked this to increase the potential for his Pict Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Cover Page Synopsis Macao arc After Makarov appears in the guild, he tells the members of Fairy Tail all the violations they caused. Reedus looks down twiddling his thumbs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 20 Lullaby arc Mirajane borrows Reedus's Light Pen when she explains the organization of the Magic world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 3 After Mira holds it for a while after she is done using it Reedus, in the background, thinks to himself that he wants his pen back from Mirajane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 9After Team Natsu return to the Guild, Natsu and Erza begin fighting each other, Reedus can be seen in the Crowd. The Fight is Cut Short as a Messenger from the Magic Council announces that Erza Scarlet is to be Put Under Arrest, Much to Natsu's Frustration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 19 Galuna Island arc After Mirajane tells Makarov an S-Class job was stole from the second floor, Makarov asks which job was missing. Mirajane tells him the Galuna Island job. Makarov then announces its other name, "The Island of Demons". Reedus, along with other guild members look shocked after hearing the name, knowing it was a dangerous place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 8-9 Phantom Lord arc Reedus is present when Gray, Lucy, Natsu,Happy come back to the guild from Galuna Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 5 When Fairy Tail goes to the Phantom Lord Guild, Reedus participates in the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 8-9 Reedus Jonah uses Pict Magic: Nature, Run Wild! on Phantom Lord members.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 Reedus retreats with the guild after Makarov is defeated. When Phantom Lord comes to Fairy Tail with the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, Reedus, with other guild members are shocked at the sight of it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 16-18 When Jose Porla tells Fairy Tail to hand over Lucy, Erza shouts she would rather die than do that. Reedus, with other members shout in agreement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52 After Mirajane puts Lucy to sleep to hide her, she asks Reedus to take her to their hideout and watch over her. Reedus then uses Carriage and Boar, and puts Lucy in the carriage. After Gajeel, Sue and Boze find Lucy, Reedus comes to her defense. As Reedus prepares Roar of Silver he tells Lucy to run away. Lucy says she will. Sue teases them saying they are going to make her cry. After Reedus launches his Roar of Silver, Sue uses Form Mirror which repels all of the Vulcan's attacks back at them. As Lucy tries to run away, Gajeel kicks her in the face. Reedus unable to help, gets hit by Boze's Howling, defeating him. After Loke found him battered, he was ashamed over not being able to protect Lucy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 26 After Phantom Lord is defeated, and the Fairy Tail Guild is destroyed, Lucy feels bad. Reedus, along with Levy, Jet, and Droy tell her not to feel bad. Reedus apologizes for being of no use. Lucy just shakes her head and starts to cry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 16-17 Fighting Festival arc When Lucy comes out in a bunny costume for the reporter, Reedus stares at her confused.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 14 Reedus is impressed at Erza's outfit during the Harvest Festival's Beauty Contest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 10 After the Battle of Fairy Tail begins and everyone rushes out of the building the beauty contest was taking place, Makarov spots Reedus who stayed behind. Reedus apologizes saying he is scared of Laxus. Makarov disregards that and asks Reedus to try to go to Porlyusica's House because she might have a cure for the stone curse Evergreen used on Fairy Tail Members. He says okay, but is then interrupted by Natsu who wakes up from his battle with Laxus. He tries to go through the barrier, but it says only people under 80 can go through. Reedus, Makarov, and Happy gape in confusion. As Reedus runs towards Porlyusica's house he is stopped by Freed's runes. Freed then appears himself, but then so does a Maid Lucy, which Reedus made before hand. As Maid Lucy distracts Freed, Reedus tries to climb over a brick wall. Freed catches him and slashes him, causing him to fall to the ground. Freed compliments Reedus on his Magic, and admits he would have been fooled if he had no information of it. Reedus begs Freed to stop hurting people, claiming he wasn't that type of man. Reedus then faints.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 After the battle, Evergreen opened up to the guild by asking Reedus to draw a portrait of her, however she claimed she would never pose nude, no matter how much he begged her. However, the thought never crossed his mind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Page 7 Oración Seis arc When Makarov announces Fairy Tail is going to help take down the Oración Seis, Reedus is shocked along with Cana and Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 14 Later, When Wendy and Carla join the guild, Reedus greets them. He is also amazed when Wendy tells them she is a Sky Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 8-12 Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After seeing the Dragonoid with the rest of the guild, Reedus and everyone else decide to do whatever it takes to save Natsu, as he has helped so many of them in the past.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 71 Before Fairy Tail attacks the Dragonoid, Gray reappears from being question by Makarov. The guild members listen to Gray's explanation of why he got Natsu captured. After they realize it was so Natsu could remember a promise, they all accept Gray back.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 After Gajeel rescues Natsu from the Dragonoid, Lucy summons Sagittarius, and then asks all the guild members to use any fire based attacks on Sagittarius, so he could send an arrow to Natsu so his Magical power would be restored. Reedus shoots a flame out of his cannon, which is sent to the arrow. After Natsu defeats Daphne, and the Dragonoid is stopped, Reedus celebrates Natsu's safe return with the rest of the guild. Edolas arc Reedus is shocked, along with other guild mates when Gildarts returns to the guild and announces he failed his mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 10 Tenrou Island arc Reedus is overjoyed and surprised to see Lisanna when she returns to the guild from Edolas. He celebrates with the guild, and they eventually get into a brawl.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 96 After Fairy Tail brawls again, Reedus sleeps on the floor with the rest of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 15 X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only a few members remaining, one of which is Reedus, whose body has gotten slimmer. Soon the guild is visited by a group of men from the rival guild, Twilight Ogre. Teebo enters the guild and begins to demand for payment for the debt the guild owes them, but the new master, Macao, informs the group that they were unable to collect enough money for the payment. The group then leaves after trashing the guild and promises to return next month for the rent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 7-13 After the group leaves, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book, littered on the floor. The sketch book contains Reedus' sketch of the guild members back when the guild was strong and complete. Seeing the sketches, everyone in the guild begins to grieve and reminisce what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild hears a sound and everyone heads outside only to see The Trimens, who tell them that Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 After the return of the missing Fairy Tail members from seven years ago, Reedus celebrates with the rest of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 6-7 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Reedus is present when Makarov announces Gildarts as the next master, but instead Makarov realizes Gildarts has declined the role, but not before reinstating Laxus as a guild member, and making Makarov the master again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 11-14 When the day of the Grand Magic Games arrives, Reedus, along with the rest of the guild members cheer for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion who has also come to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 After a fruitful third day of the Grand Magic Games, Reedus is seen sitting and drawing alongside the other cheerful Fairy Tail members, celebrating over their triumphs of the day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14 As the new Team Fairy Tail arrives, Reedus is seen with the other guild members, overlooking the arena from the audience. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 12 Magic and Abilities Pict Magic: Reedus uses Pict Magic, but he can only use it in conjunction with his body. With his Pict Magic he can draw something on his large stomach and once the drawing is complete, it materializes in front of him. This includes humans, animals, ghostsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, page 1, objects and physical modifications. *'Carriage and Boar': Reedus draws a carriage, carried by a purple boar for travel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 23 In the manga, however, Reedus draws a more stylized carriage, carried by two horses. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 16 *'Nature, Run Wild!': Reedus draws different colored boars, which spring from his stomach and attack his opponents. *'Roar of Silver': Reedus draws Vulcans who jump from his stomach/canvas and attacks his enemies. *'Maid Lucy': He draws a fake Lucy in a maids outfit. This was used as a decoy to get away from Freed. *'Hole': Reedus draws a hole to try to get his enemies to fall in.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 75 *'Cannon': Reedus draws a cannon on his canvas/stomach and it can shoot a cannonball.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 47 :*'Cannon: Fire': Fire shoots out of the cannon Reedus draws. Equipment Light Pen: A special type of pen which allows Reedus to write in the air. Major Battles *Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord *Lucy Heartfilia, Loke, & Reedus Jonah vs. Gajeel Redfox, Boze, & Sue *Reedus Jonah vs. Freed Justine *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid Appearances in Other Media OVA: Memory Days A young, slim Reedus can be seen painting Enno in the third OVA, Memory Days.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members